ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Interviews with OV9:ZeVikingSif
Welcome to the first episode of Interviews with OV9! I'm your host, OV9. Now the interviewee for the first episode is (drums rolling0 ZeVikingSif. His Character Sif: "It's a bit of a long story. Over a year ago, I was a bit of a different person. Carefree, a bully, greedy, you name it. I did stuff about a year ago that I wasn't particularly fond of and I paid the ultimate price by losing all my friends and loved ones. For the beginning portion of the year, I was just stuck dealing with what I had done but thankfully, I was given another chance by everyone I know. I guess you can consider me seasoned. I've been through a lot of drama and all that, but really I'm more self-aware than I ever was. I always help people whenever I can, I have a sense of humor and sometimes it can be in inappropriate places and even the humor itself, but I always do my best for everyone that I can. And most of all, my motivations just lie with a woman that I truly love. With every action that I take, I just think of what my crush would think of me. I help whoever I can and I'm experienced, most definitely. But I joke a lot." The Questions I Asked First Question: When did you join this wiki? His Response: I initially joined the Ben 10 fandom around December 2011, but I joined BTFF on April 20th, 2012. Legit 4/20 Second Question: Were you related to any other wiki before joining BT? His Response: Not necessarily. I mean, there were other wikis but BTFF was always the main one. Other ones that I visited or joined were just brief. Third question: Can you give me the list of wikis you are related now and also your role in the wikis? His Response: That all comes down to memory. I remember wikis like the Arrowverse, Epic Rap Battles of History, The 100 but again, those were very brief. I do visit and lurk but i'm not an active member on any wiki other than this one. Fourth Question: What did you feel like when you joined this wiki? His Response: Great question! I was on another site during 2012 - Early 2014 and after I was banned in December 2013, I came to BTFF. It was slightly temporary but I got to know the place. Then at some point in early 2014, I came back to BTFF, posting Sif 100: The Rebooted Series and from there it's just history. I think the proper date would be around February/March 2014? Fifth Question: What are your series and movies? His Response: My current series that's coming out at some point in 2017 is The Executioner. I have a lot of past series, most notable of which is Prototype: Genesis, but those pretty much went downhill. Sixth Question: What about Sif100? His Response: The Executioner is a retelling/remake of the Sif 100 franchise, essentially. But the old Sif 100 stuff are gone and probably best left forgotten. Seventh Question: It seemed like people didn't like your series Sif100 and your movie Revelation. What did you feel like then? His Response: Right now though, I'm not surprised. Eighth question: Why were you not surprised? His Response: Back then, I was sort of heartbroken since I thought Sif 100: The Rebooted Series would've won featured series of the year (Don't ask me how, I was pretty dumb). But Revelations didn't bring me down too much, since I worked on Alpha based on my plans for Revelations and that got good reception. Because the series and movie back then, even in plans, were shit. Ninth Question: Do you think your future series will become a success? His Response: I definitely hope so and if it were consistent, I think it could. Everything all falls down to my writing and execution (pun intended). Tenth Question: What were your first friends after joining this wiki? His Response: Mig and Alan, the Wolfpack. Eleventh Question: The Wolfpack? His Response: The Wolfpack is just the group me, Alan and Mig call ourselves. More About His Series First Question: What kind of plot will The Executioner be? His Response: The Executioner doesn't have a deep sophisticated plot. It's really just a story about its characters and the scenarios they're place in. Something realistic. Second Question: Where did you get the inspiration to do this series? His Response: Good question. If you notice with a lot of my older series like Alpha, they're usually based on something, be that Avatar: The Last Airbender or what have you. But with The Executioner, it doesn't really have a basis. I mean, it does take inspiration from some things but it's all mostly just some original ideas without a proper basis. Third Question: What about Prototype: Genesis? His Response: I'd say Prototype: Genesis took inspiration from The Flash TV series. Fourth Question: What do you think about the Prototype series? His Response: What do you think about the Prototype series? Fifth Question: Which series will be your only hope? His Response: The Executioner And that ends the conversation between me and Sif. Category:Interview with OV9 Episode